Spirit of Basketball Player
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Bukan hanya GoM yang pernah menjadi timnya Kuroko, dulu dia pernah ikut disebuah tim yang disebutkan Generation of Delta. Dan sekarang mereka kembali bertemu di Shibura untuk meraih piala dari turnamen Auntumn Cup sebagai Generation of Alpha./Crossover./Cover is the GoA.
1. Shibura High School

**Summary **: Bukan hanya GoM yang pernah menjadi timnya Kuroko, dulu dia pernah ikut disebuah tim yang disebutkan GoD. Dan sekarang mereka kembali bertemu diShibura untuk meraih piala dari turnamen Auntumn Cup's sebagai Generation of Alpha.

**Warning **: AU. Crossover.

**Disclaimer **: KnB bukan punya saya.

**Note **: Karena ini AU, saya minta beberapa daftar OC dari kalian demi terciptanya cerita ini. Formulir bisa diisi dibawah nantinya.

**Kuroko no Basket  
Spirit of Basketball Player**

**Chapter 1**

**Shibura High School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko menatap kearah gerbang yang berada dihadapannya. Disampingnya tertulis sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan Shibura Kouko. Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia mendapatkan pesan dari orang yang tidak pernah diduganya akan kembali berkomunikasi. Jika boleh memilih, Kuroko akan langsung pergi ke Seirin dari pada ke Shibura, karena letaknya berada dikota Shibuya. Selain itu, mereka tidak akan memasuki Winter Cup. Ya, setidaknya itu adalah ide yang bagus. Karena dengan begitu Kuroko tidak perlu berhadapan dengan mereka untuk sementara dan bisa membuat dirinya menjadi kuat agar membawa kembali teman-teman Generation of Miracles-nya menjadi yang semestinya.

"Techin!" Kuroko menghadap kekiri mengarah keasal suara. Disana dia dapat melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Dan dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna merah, dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Hampir sama seperti Kuroko yang membedakan hanyalah dia memakai kaos berwarna biru.

"Hallo, Orihara-san." Kuroko membungkuk dan laki-laki bernama Orihara tersebut ikut membungkuk.

"Techin, sudah kukatakan panggil aku Izaya seperti dulu. Kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Orihara Izaya, nampak menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap kearah depan. Menatap kearah Shibura Kouko "Jadi disini ya, semuanya berkumpul."

"Hai." Ucap Kuroko, dan terdengar Izaya menghela nafasnya.

"Sejujurnya, jika saja Shako-chan tidak mengirim pesan tersebut, mungkin aku akan masuk ke Raijin, Ikebukuro." Ucap Izaya menghela nafasnya "Padahal aku sudah janji kepada Shinra."

"Itu artinya tidak beda jauh ya." Ucap Kuroko dan Izaya menatap kearahnya "Aku juga, jika tidak mendapatkan surat dari Mushako-san, mungkin akan masuk ke Seirin." Izaya hanya tersenyum memandangnya kemudian berjalan masuk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita temui Sako-chan." Kuroko hanya mengikuti Izaya dari belakangnya. Mereka memasuki halaman depan yang nampak dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon, pohon sakura berada didepan kedua sisi, seperti menyambut kedatangan mereka. Lalu taman-taman yang berada disekitar halaman depan nampak terawat dengan indahnya, dan juga berbagai spesies bunga yang mengeluarkan aroma khusus. Kuroko dan Izaya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat menatap kearah bangunan sekolah yang bertingkat tiga dan panjang. Serta terdapat sebuah jam besar ditengahnya.

"Ini...adalah Shibura..Kouko." Guman Izaya nampak kagum, Kuroko hanya menatap non-ekspresi, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas ada kilatan kagum dimatanya.

"Ah, Izaya, Tetsuya, kalian datang." Keduanya berbalik kebelakang, hanya untuk menemukan laki-laki berparas manis berambut kuning yang nampak memakai baju sama seperti mereka, dengan kaos berwarna biru gelap, dan tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"Pika-chan!/Kuruta-san." Kuruta Kurapika hanya tersenyum menatap kearah mereka.

"Kalian melewatkan acara pembukaan." Ucap Kurapika dan terlihat keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi bukankah acara pembukaan itu akan dimulai 20 menit lagi." Ucap Izaya nampak menatap kearah jam tangan silver-nya. Kurapika hanya mendengus pelan.

"Itu adalah acara pengulangan. Sebenarnya memo yang diberikan salah. Jadi tenanglah bukan hanya kalian saja." Ucap Kurapika.

"Jadi, Kuruta-san juga terlambat?" Tanya Kuroko dan Kurapika tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tepat waktu untuk mendengar acara pembukaan." Ucap Kurapika "Kalau begitu mari kita ke gedung basket. Mushako sudah menunggu disana." Dengan begitu ketiganya pergi mengarah kearah gedung basket yang terdapat dibelakang gedung sekolah itu. Mereka melewati lapangan tennis, lapangan bola, lapangan amufeto, dan gedung renang sebelum benar-benar sampai ditempat gedung basket.

Gedung basket yang berukuran cukup besar dan juga berwarna cokelat seperti dinding dan pintu yang terbuat dari besi berwarna perak. Lalu ada sebuah lampu yang berada diatas papan bertuliskan 'gedung basket'. Kurapika membuka pintu tersebut dengan menggeretnya kesamping. Didalam sana terlihat seperti ciri khasnya gedung basket pada umumnya. Ada sebuah lapangan, dan sebuah tempat duduk untuk penonton serta sebuah ring. Yang membedakan adalah sebuah panggung disisi ujung yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh rak buku, tv, meja dan juga kursi. Persis seperti meja makan yang digabungkan dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan yang dicampur menjadi satu.

Disana terlihat perempuan berambut hitam Amerika-Jepang, degan kulit putih tapi tidak sepucat Kuroko, tengah membaca sebuah buku sembari menyirup tehnya. Mata cokelat marunnya nampak menatap baris-baris kalimat yang berada didalam buku tersebut, dia memakai seragam perempuan yang hampir mirip dengan mereka hanya saja digantikan dengan rok berwarna hitam dan sebuah dasi berwarna oren. Disisinya terlihat laki-laki berkulit tan berambut ungu tengah dengan malasnya duduk disana dan menaruh kedua kakinya dimeja sembari menutup matanya, laki-laki itu terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mencoba agar tidak membiarkan dia menguap lebih lebar lagi, memakai seragam yang sama dengan kaos berwarna ungu.

Sementara itu disisi lain bagian televisi, terlihat laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata berwarna hijau tengah menonton acara bola sembari menyirup jusnya. Sesekali dia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang nampak hampir terjatuh, seragam yang dia memakai kaos berwarna hijau. Sementara itu perempuan berambut merah muda nampak duduk disampingnya, perhatian perempuan itu menuju kearah telpon genggam yang dipegangnya, dia memakai dasi berwarna pink.

"Kalian terlambat." Ucap perempuan bermata cokelat marun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah trio yang nampak memasuki klub.

"Yah, mereka mendapatkan memo yang salah, jadi maklumin saja." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang mengotak-atik remot tv, nampak mencari siaran favoritnya. Dia mendengus pelan begitu tidak menemukan siaran incarannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini seperti rumah?" Tanya Izaya nampak menatap kesekelilingnya. Perempuan berambut hitam tersebut hanya menganggkat bahunya tanda tidak tau. Dan ketiga orang tersebut duduk dimeja begitu juga cewek berambut pink dan cowok berambut merah.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menyuruh kami masuk kesini Mushako-nee?" Tanya laki-laki berambut merah yang nampak melepaskan kacamatanya. Semuanya nampak berhenti beraktivitas dan menatap kearah perempuan berambut hitam.

"Tentu saja aku menyuruh kalian masuk kesini agar kita bisa berkumpul kembali, Kiyama." Ucap Mushako Aulia sembari menatap wajah mereka satu persatu "Sudah hampir 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Jadi itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Tapi aku merasakan ada alasan lain." Ucap Hiroto Kiyama dan Mushako nampak tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kita kembali membangun Generation of Delta..Tetapi dengan gelar baru, Generation of Alpha." Semua hanya dapat menatap kearah Mushako seakan bahwa dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau serius? Itukan hanyalah bualan kita saja waktu masih memainkan street-basketball, bersama dengan dia." Ucap laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Kurasa aku harus setuju kepada Noda kali ini." Ucap Kurapika menatap kearah Noda Violet, laki-laki berambut ungu sebelum kembali menatap kearah Mushako.

"Tapi...jika kita bisa bermain bersama lagi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Izaya nampak merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas "Aku bisa kembali menjadi small forward. Novi-chan akan menjadi Power Guard. Techin akan menjadi Point Guard rahasia kita, lalu Hiro-chan bisa menjadi Shooter, dan untuk Sako-chan akan menjadi Point Guard. Yuno-chan bisa menjadi meneger kita atau mungkin saja Center disaat dibutuhkan." Semua terdiam sembari menatap kearah Izaya, membayangkan bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari pelanet lain.

"Ide bagus Izaya. Lagi pula, kalian juga tidak bisa menolak perkataanku, kan?" Tanya Mushako sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dan menaruhnya keatas meja. Semua nampak memandang horror kearah pistol itu sebelum mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi bukankah aku pendek, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi Center? Selain itu, bukankah akan sangat sulit, karena kita tidak terdaftar dalam Winter Cup?" Tanya Yuno Gasai mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lainnya. Sementara itu Mushako terlihat menyerigai.

"Winter Cup, Inter-High, tidak menjadi masalah kita. Kita akan mengincar Auntumn Cup, yang dilaksanakan 4 bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas." Ucap Mushako.

"Tapi, bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain basket. Apakah menurutmu kita bisa?" Tanya Kurapika nampak menatap kearah tangannya yang dibuat mengepal. Mushako nampak mengetahui maksud dibalik semua itu. Dia tau, bahwa Kurapika sudah lama tidak menyentuh bola basket, karena balas dendamnya yang tidak ingin dia redahkan dengan mudah.

"Itu gampang. Besok datanglah kesini, kita akan berusaha untuk masuk ke first-string. Dan masuk kedalam Auntumn Turnament serta memenangkan Auntumn Cup."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Kuroko nampak berjalan mengelilingi lingkap-lingkup kota Tokyo, dia akan mengarah ke Maji Burger untuk membeli vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan alis mata yang terbagi menjadi dua dan berbadan besar. Mata Kuroko nampak menangkap siluet bola basket yang dimainkan disana. Dengan begitu perlahan dia pergi mendekat dan menatap dari balik jeruji-jeruji kawat.

Kuroko dapat melihat orang tersebut mendribble, shooting, dunk. Kuroko akui bahwa laki-laki sangat hebat, tapi dia masih awam dalam bermain basket. Dengan begitu Kuroko melanjutkan jalannya. Mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan Yuno untuk mendapatkan data dari orang misterius itu.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**To be Continued**

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver **: Yosha! Salam kenal author-author fandom KnB! Gimana prolougnya bagus ngak? Saya harap para sempai-sempai dari KnB ingin menyumbangkan sebuah kritik, ide, saran dan juga OC untuk ceritanya. Nanti akan saya bahas tentang Auntumn turnamen seilir berjalannya waktu.

Btw sebelum anda mereview tolong isi formulir ini...saya butuh OC untuk tim basket dan nama sekolah dari kalian! Jadi mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya *membungkuk*.

Waktu diberikan adalah 1 hari atau 2 hari mungkin juga 3 hari untuk pendaftaran OC selanjutnya yang akan masuk di Chapter 2. Selain itu jika ingin membahas tentang spesialis/langkah selanjutnya OC kalian bisa PM kesaya! Yang ngak ada account juga bisa menyumbangkan lewat review.

**||Formulir||**

**Name **:  
**Age/Birthday/Zodiac **:**  
Class **:  
**Sport **: (anda bisa memilih selain basket juga!ex. bola,kendo,etc)  
**Position **:  
**Personality **:**  
Hobby **:**  
Junior School (former) **:**  
High School **:  
**Apperance **:  
**Fav. Color **:  
**Oneside Cursh **: [jika kalian memilih one-side crush dengan Chara KnB tolong isi ini, begitu juga dengan chara lainnya]  
**Crossover **: [Mohon pilih 1 atau 2 orang dari anime lain untuk masuk tim kalian![ngak ada juga ngak apa-apa]]

**P.S **: Biar lebih jelas...tolong masukkan link buat OC-nya agar lebih gampang, jika tidak menemukan link yang cocok masih akan tetap saya terima dengan imajinasi saya butuh coach dewasa untuk first string disekolah kalian, jadi jangan lupa! Tenang saja Shibura juga coach regular kok.

**Ex...:**

**Name **: Mushako Aulia  
**Age/Birthday/Zodiac **: 15 / 14 December / Sagittarius.**  
Class **: 1-A  
**Sport **: Basket & America Football  
**Position **: PG & Kapten - Coach.  
**Personality **: Penuh dengan ambisi. Yandere. Lovelly. Mystery.**  
Hobby **:Bermain piano.**  
Junior School (former) **: Majin **  
High School **: Shibura  
**Apperance **: Black (rambut)|Brown (mata)| 170 cm(tinggi)|58(berat)  
**Fav. Color **: Red, Black, White  
**Oneside Cursh **: Nijimura Shougo.  
**Crossover **: Durarara-Orihara Izaya|Hunter x Hunter-Kurapika|Angel Beats-Noda| Inazuma Eleven-Hiroto Kamiya|Mirai Nikki-Yuno Gasai

Terima kasih atas perhatian para author dan sampai jumpa di next chapter!


	2. Aim the First-String

**Warning **: Female!Twin!Hyuuga!Kasamatsu!Imayoshi, OC.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Aim the First-String**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko nampak menahan kantuknya sembari berjalan kearah Shibura dengan keadaan setengah tertidur dan dia memakai gakuren. Mushako memanggil mereka untuk meeting disaat pagi begini, atau bisa dibilang sebelum matahari muncul dan bersinar. Jam 05.00 pagi, Mushako menyuruh mereka untuk tiba digedung basket ke-4. Kuroko dapat melihat sangat penjaga sekolah yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak diposnya lalu melirik kearah gerbang yang masih tertutup.

Oke sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk masuk sementar gerbangnya sangat besar seperti itu. Kuroko melihat sebuah surat yang ditempelkan ditengah pagar.

_Ada sebuah pohon disampingmu. Panjatlah dan lompati pagar dari pohon itu._

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah blank melihat surat itu. Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah dari Mushako adalah kesadisannya. Sekarang Kuroko sepertinya mengetahui kenapa penjaga sekolah tersebut masih tertidur. Dengan sigap Kuroko memanjat pohon disebelah, dengan hasil beberapa kali terjatuh. Mengetahui bahwa dengan memanjat dia tidak mungkin bisa, Kuroko mencari sebuah alat yang bisa dijadikan pinjakkan dan menaiki pagar tersebut.

Setelahnya Kuroko nampak melompat melewati pagar. Tidak memikirkan bahwa jaraknya dan juga tanah sangat jauh, menyebabkan dia terjatuh ketanah dengan rasa nyeri yang berada dibelakangnya. Baru saja akan bangkit tiba-tiba sebuah pedang kayu nampak diarahkan kelehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyelinap seperti itu." Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan berpandangan dengan perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata.

"_Su-sumimasen_...tapi Mushako-san menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu." Ucap Kuroko dan terlihat perempatan muncul dikepala perempuan berkacamata.

"Benar-benar _kouhai_ jaman sekarang. Mereka tidak mengerti yang namanya tata krama." Ucapnya dan nampak menjauhkan pedang kayunya dari tenggorokkan Kuroko "Namaku adalah Hyuuga Yueko. Kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, dari Teiko bukan?" Mendengar itu pandangan mata Kuroko nampak terlihat kosong sejenak sebelum Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap Hyuuga tidak akan melihatnya, sayangnya semua itu sudah terlambat dan Yueko dapat melihat sinar tersebut.

Lagi terdengar suara bunyi badan terjatuh dan semua menatap kearah Noda yang nampak berposisi seperti Kuroko pada awalnya. Yaitu jatuh terentang ditanah.

"Ahh, seharusnya aku tau bahwa pohon itu sangat tinggi." Ucap Noda nampak mengerang kesal sebelum bangkit dan menatap kearah Kuroko dan Yueko yang nampak tersenyum manis, dengan sebuah hawa berwarna ungu dibelakangnya.

"_Kouhai_ jaman sekarang, memang benar-benar tidak tau tata krama ya." Ucap Yueko nampak mengenggam erat pedangnya masih tetap tersenyum sembari menutup matanya.

"A-ah, ma-maafkan kami _Sempai_. Ka-kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Ucap Noda menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Hyuuga yang nampak menghela nafasnya kesal. Serius, para adik kelas tahun ini benar-benar harus diajari tentang tata krama. Yueko memasukkan pedangnya kesarung pedang yang dipakenya dan kembali melanjutkan patrolinya. Lagi pula, dia memerlukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari kejadian barusan.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

"Serius Mushako! Kau seharusnya memikirkan ide yang baik!" Seru Noda nampak mendekat kearah Mushako yang memainkan Shogi dengan Izaya.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Mushako sembari menatap kearah papan Shogi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau?!" Tanya Noda nampak kelihatan kesal, Kuroko langsung menghajar perut Noda dengan kuat, cukup untuk membuat laki-laki bersurai ungu itu terduduk dilantai sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Tolong tenanglah Noda-kun. Selain itu juga, kenapa kau meminta kami datang pagi-pagi kesini Mushako-san?" Tanya Kuroko dan Mushako nampak mengangguk pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kuroko.

"Untuk membuat kepastiaan bahwa kalian akan memasuki _first-string_." Ucap Mushako "Kamiya, Kurapika dan Gasai, tolong berkumpul." Dengan begitu semuanya nampak duduk dimeja yang berada disana "Jadi apakah kalian sudah mengetahui skill yang akan kalian gunakan?"

"Uh..ya." Ucap mereka semua nampak sedikit ragu. Mushako tersenyum manis, terlalu manis untuk mereka, dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak masuk ke _first-string_, kalian akan tau konsekuensinyakan." Ucap Mushako dan semuanya mengangguk ketakutan dengan cepat _"Sepertinya, nanti akan sangat menarik."_

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Semua murid-murid yang ingin memasuki club basket berkumpul dilapangan untuk pembagian tim. Degan pelatih tim regular mereka, Ikizawa Aoro, yang nampak mengumpulkan data-data tim.

"Baiklah, tim pertama yaitu..."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Yueko nampak menatap kearah klub basket yang berada disampingnya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun dia tidak menginjakkan kakinya kesana. Penasaran, Yueko memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit bagaimana murid-murid baru tahun ini. Sepasang rambut biru langit dengan kulit putih pucat transparan menangkap mata Yueko.

Kuroko nampak menatap kearah tim bagiannya sebelum menatap kearah papan angkah. Mereka tertinggal 5 point dibelakan, memang tidak bisa diragukan bahwa tim lawan memanglah kuat dan mereka kurang cepat. Merasa bahwa Kuroko tidak ingin berakhir di_third-string_ maupun _second-string_, dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Ano, bisakah kau mengoperkan bolanya kepadaku, saat melihat yang lainnya telah di-_mark_?" Murid baru lainnya nampak terkaget begitu melihat kehadiran Kuroko, tetapi mengangguk dengan pelan. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan dan bola berada didalam tim Kuroko. Murid tadi nampak menatap kesekelilingnya saat melihat teman setimnya telah di-_mark_.

_"Kemana mark-ku pergi?" _Nomor #30 nampak bingung saat melihat bahwa Nomor #35 yang seharusnya di-_mark_ olehnya telah hilang. Kuroko melihat murid yang memegang bola nampak menatap sana sini.

"Disini." Ucap Kuroko dan murid tersebut, walaupun kaget, mengoper bola kearah Kuroko, dalam sekejap bola berpindah tangan ke nomor #20. Semuanya nampak terkejut melihatnya "Apa yang kau tunggu, tembak." Seru Kuroko dan nomor #20 nampak langsung menembak.

Ikizawa nampak menatap kearah Kuroko, berpikir tentang teknik apa yang dipakai oleh murid tersebut, bahkan diapun tidak tau jika Kuroko tengah bermain.

"Itu adalah Misdirection." Ikizawa menatap kearah Mushako yang nampak berada disebelahnya "Dia berperilaku seolah-olah pemain lain akan mendapatkan bola dan bukan dirinya. Mendorong lawan untuk memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada orang lain dan kemudian dengan secara tidak terduga dia mengoper bola tersebut, dan ketika lawan tidak bisa melihatnya, itu jauh lebih mudah untuk mencuri bola. Misdirection adalah teknik untuk membodohi lawannya. Sama seperti sihir."

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Mushako, Izikawa menatap kearah kertas data Kuroko.

-Sangat lemah

-Stamina yang rendah

-Dari 10 hoops, bisa menembak paling banyak 3

-Ketika ditanya apa posisinya dulu, ia mengatakan ia tidak memiliki posisi tertentu, tetapi juga mengatakan bahwa ia pandai menge-_pass_.

_"Jadi ini apa yang dimaksud olehnya._" Batin Ikizawa menatap kearah pertandingan yang masih berlanjut dengan skor **20-28 **untuk tim Kuroko. Ikizawa menatap kearah Mushako yang masih menatap kearah pertandingan.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku berada disini bukan?" Tanya Mushako menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah Ikizawa sembari tersenyum manis "Itu karena..."

Yueko menatap kearah Kuroko dengan pandangan setengah menarik setengah bosan. Melihat cara murid baru tersebut mengoper mengigatkan Yueko akan sesuatu. Diapun mengeluarkan hp-nya dan meng-sms seseorang.

Bunyi peluit terdengar dan berakhir dengan skor **20-30** dengan tim Kuroko yang memimpin. Semua nampak berkumpul mendekati pelatih saat mendengarkan bunyi peluit lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan _string_ yang akan kalian masuki dengan nama dan nomor kalian. Dan mulai dari _third-string_." Ucap Ikizawa "Nomor #50 ... #24 ... #33 ... " Terlihat beberapa murid yang terpanggil nama dan nomornya berwajah muram "Lalu _Second-string._ #20 ... #39 ... #40 ..." Murid-murid yang disebutkan namanya di _second-string_ nampak senang. Mereka membuat sejauh itu, itu sudah lumayan untuk murid seperti mereka.

"Lalu aku akan membertahukan anggota yang akan memasuki _First-string_." Dibagian ini terdengar beberapa murid mulai berbisik-bisik, karena mereka baru mengetahui bahwa ada yang bisa memasuki _first-string_ bahkan dihari pertama "#15 Hiroto Kamiya. #25 Noda Violet. #18 Orihara Izaya. #35 Kuroko Tetsuya."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

"Selamat karena telah memasuki _first-string_." Ucap Mushako meminum tehnya. Mereka semua tengah berkumpul digedung basket yang sudah seperti rumah kedua mereka.

"Yah, tapi bagaimana denganmu Mushako?" Tanya Noda yang nampak bermalas-malasan disofa.

"Bukankah perempuan tidak bisa mengikuti klub cowok?" Ucap Izaya yang ikut nimbrung.

"Kalau Yuno sudah mendapatkan posisi sebagai meneger."

"Hmm. Ternyata kalian masih awam dengan Auntumn Cup ya." Ucap Mushako sembari berhenti menyirup tehnya "Auntumn Cup, menerima jenis kategori, perempuan, laki-laki dan juga campuran. Karena itulah aku bisa mengikuti pertandingan walaupun aku adalah wanita." Saat selesai mengatakan itu terlihat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sangat familiar dimata Kuroko.

"Nijimura-sempai?" Tanya Kuroko saat melihat mantan kaptennya, sebelum Akashi tentunya.

"Ah ternyata benar. Aku kira itu hanya gosip bahwa ada murid Teiko dari klub basket yang masuk Shibura, ternyata rumor itu memang benar." Ucap Nijimura masuk kedalam, mendekat kearah Kuroko dan menatap kearah yang lainnya "Sepertinya aku menganggu pripasi kalian."

"Tidak. Kami juga sudah selesai disini." Ucap Mushako tersenyum dan menatap kearah Izaya, Kurapika, Hiroto, Yuno dan Noda sebelum kembali menatap kearah Nijimura "Kau bisa meminjam Tetsuya jika kau mau Nijimura-sempai."

"Ya baiklah." Ucap Nijimura dan terlihat keluar dengan diikuti Kuroko. Semua menatap kearah Mushako yang hanya meneruskan minumnya.

"Dia adalah Nijimura Shugou. Kapten regular basket klub Shibura, begitu juga dengan di Teiko dulu." Ucap Mushako dan menaruh cangkir tehnya sebelum tersenyum manis kearah mereka semua "Bagaimana jika kita mulai latihannya?"

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

"Jadi Kuroko. Bagaimana dengan klub basket saat aku lulus?" Tanya Nijimura saat mereka telah berada ditaman sekolah. Kuroko terdiam, memikirkan jawab apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada _sempai_nya. Tidak mungkin dia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja bukan?

"Semua masih sama." Jawab Kuroko "Hanya saja, mereka telah berubah." Lanjutnya dan Nijimura menatap kearah langit, mereka berdua diam untuk sementara sebelum Nijimura menatap kearah Kuroko, seperti membiarkan Kuroko untuk meneruskan perkataannya "Saat kita semua dikelas tiga. Mereka semua berubah, mereka bermain untuk menang dan tidak lagi menyukai basket seperti dulu."

"Itulah yang kutakutan. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kebaikan diri mereka sendiri." Ucap Nijimura dan Kuroko mengangguk, sebelum tersadar dari kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak mungkin Nijimura bisa melihatnya dengan posisinya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya, bahkan Akashi-kun hanya haus akan kemenang." Ucap Kuroko menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak mengigat saat-saat buruknya saat berada dikelas Teiko.

"Kau tau mengapa aku mengundurkan diri sebagai Kapten? Itu karena aku tau bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan mereka tidak lama setelahnya." Ucap Nijimura dan Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi sangat cocok untuk posisi kapten dari pada diriku, semua nampak mendengarkan dirinya."

"Tapi..Nijimura-sempai adalah kapten yang hebat." Ucap Kuroko dan Nijimura menutup matanya sebelum tertawa singkat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Nijimura berhenti begitu juga dengan Kuroko "Kalau begitu, aku mohon kerjama samanya kembali." Nijimura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Begitu juga denganku." Ucap Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Terlihat Mushako, Kuroko, Izaya, Noda dan Yuno serta Hiroto, nampak berjalan mengelilingi kota Shibuya. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke toko Bitter Sweet yang terkenal disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dikatakan oleh Nijimura-sempai, Kuroko?" Tanya Noda membuka pembicaraan.

"Nijimura-sempai hanya menanyakan hal-hal tentang Teiko selama dia telah lulus." Jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu?" Tanya Izaya masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan menganggu Izaya dengan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya." Ucap Mushako dan semua terdiam.

"Tapi serius loh, aku bingung." Ucap Izaya dan semua menatap kearahnya "Seharusnya kita semua masuk ke _second-string_, kecuali untuk Kuroko. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya kita bermain setelah sekian lama." Semua pada berpikir mendengarkan perkataan Izaya. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, seharusnya mereka masuk ke _second-string_, kecuali..

Dengan sigap semua menatap kearah Mushako. Baru saja Mushako akan mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja Izaya melompat, menghindar dari serangan tonfa yang nampak akan menghajarnya kapan saja. Semuanya nampak menatap Horror kearah pot bunga yang pecah, terkenak serangan tonfa tersebut.

"Maa~ maa~. Ternyata kau berada disini Yoya-chan." Ucap Izaya mengeluarkan pisau sakunya, nampak memasang kuda-kuda "Kenapa kau menyerangku, padahal aku belum melakukan apapun."

"Suaramu menyebalkan." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Yoya-chan tersebut nampak kembali berdiri "Kamikorosu." Dengan begitu keduanyapun memulai pertarungan melupakan lima orang yang nampak menonton pertandingan mereka.

_"Kyoya berada disini...apakah itu artinya." _Mushako menatap kearah kiri dan melihat perempuan berambut hitam raven mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apakah tak apa tidak dihentikan?" Tanya Hiroto yang sweetdrop melihat pertempuran tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula seseorang akan menghentikan mereka." Ucap Mushako nampak santai dan semua menatap kearah Mushako sebelum kembali kearah kedua orang itu, yang pertarungan mereka terhenti saat melihat seorang cewek raven masuk ketengah dengan sebuah pistol yang diarahkan kekepala mereka berdua.

"Ah, Shi-chii. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Izaya nampak menatap kearah perempuan berambut raven itu.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja Iza-chan~." Jawab perempuan itu dan nampak tersenyum manis "Jadi apa yang tengah kalian lakukan, Kyo-tan~, Iza-chan~."

"Shiina, menyingkir. Aku harus memusnahkan flea itu." Ucap cowok yang memakai tonfa.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengusulkan agar kalian berdua tidak bertengah?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumnya. Terlihat laki-laki tersebut menyimpan tonfanya dan Izaya perlahan menyimpan pisaunya.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Noda nampak bingung.

"Kau memang tak berubah, Shiina." Ucap Mushako nampak mendekat kearah sana dan 'Shiina' nampak menghela nafasnya sebelum menyimpan senjatanya.

"Begitu juga denganmu Mushako." Ucap 'Shiina'.

"Ehem...bisakah seseorang menjelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa dia Mushako-nee?" Tanya Hiroto yang kebingungan.

"Oh, dia adalah Sayaku Shiina. Dan laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu." Mushako nampak memperhatikan laki-laki itu, seperti pernah melihatnya disesuatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Hmm, dia adalah Hibari Kyoya, pacarku!" Ucap Shiina sembari memeluk Hibari.

"Ah." Ucap Mushako nampak menatap keduanya "Jika dilihat kalian berdua memang cocok. Ngomong-ngomong kau memasuki Tsubasa ga Oka bukan?" Shiina mengangguk.

"Dan kudengar kau memasuki Shibura. Tak pernah kusangka kau akan memilih disana." Ucap Shiina dan menatap kearah lainnya "Jadi siapa nama mereka kalian?"

"Namaku adalah Kuruta Kurapika."

"Noda Violet."

"Aku Hiroto Kiyama."

"Umm, namaku Yuno Gasai."

"Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya." Mendengar suara terakhir membuat Shiina nampak terkejut dan melompat mundur.

"Se-sejak kapan dia ada disini!?" Tanya Shiina kaget, begitu juga dengan Hibari yang nampak bersiaga.

"Tetsuya memang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang kecil. Wajar saja jika kau baru mengetahuinya saat dia berbicara." Ucap Mushako nampak menahan tawanya melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tersebut, sedangkan Izaya sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iza-chan, berhenti tertawa." Ucap Shiina dengan rona merah, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang memalukan "Selain itu juga, bagaimana nanti jika kita mengadakan pertarungan persahabatan?" Usul Shiina dan Mushako nampak berpikir.

"Cukup bagus, tapi aku harus meminta izin kepada coach tentang itu." Ucap Mushako dan Shiina hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ucap Shiina pergi dari sana bersama dengan Hibari yang terlihat menahan kesal menatap kearah Izaya yang nampak menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

"Jadi..apakah kita akan pergi ke Bitter Sweet." Ucap Kuroko, dia sudah hampir masuk kedalam mode sebal. Dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tadi, sudah pasti mereka mengira bahwa Kuroko adalah anak SD, hanya saja mereka tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Mushako. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kearah toko Bitter Sweet yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Dan terlihat sebuah wajah familiar dengan dua wajah tidak familiar lainnya yang tengah duduk minum dimeja luar Bitter Sweet.

"Ah, kalian lagi, Kuroko, Noda." Ucap Yueko menatap kearah Kuroko dan Noda. Ini membuat bingung GoA minus Mushako yang mengetahui bahwa Kuroko bersama dengan mereka, bahkan kedua temannyapun sempat bingung.

"Oy, Yueko, siapa mereka?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam panjang sepundak, disebelahnya terlihat perempuan berkacamata lainnya menatap menarik kearah rombongan tersebut.

"Ah, mereka adalah _kouhai_ yang tidak mempunyai tata krama." Ucap Yueko nampak melanjutkan memakan cokelatnya.

"Aku ambil bahwa kau mengamati kami tadi pagikan Sempai." Ucap Mushako dan Yueko nampak mengangguk singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Imayoshi Shouko." Ucap Shouko.

"Aku Kasamatsu Yuki." Ucap Yuki dan dengan begitu anak-anak GoA memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Merekapun berakhir dengan berkumpul disana dan memakan pesanan mereka dengan tenang dan damai begitu merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari belakang Yueko.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**To Be Continued**

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Silver** : Endingnya maksa ya *cry* dan terima kasih kepada para author yang telah menyumbangkan OC. Dan baiklah akan saya jelaskan tentang sistem OC ini. Sebelum itu akan saya umumkan, bahkan chara asli KnB akan muncul jika saatnya tiba, jika ya, mereka akan bertemu dengan GoM dan juga Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan dan Touo.

OC-OC ini untuk lawan mereka dibasket, bisa juga jika ingin jadi kawan dan milih club selain basket. Tidak mesti basket gitu, eitss...bukan berarti Silver maksa kalian tidak boleh memilih basket, karena tim basket juga penting, entar kalau ngak ada nanti GoA lawan siapa dong? Masa hantu, ngak mungkinkan?

Nah, disini jika kalian OC-nya laki-laki, kalian bisa pilih mau BL atau tidak, kalau BL sebutkan namanya, kalau tidak bisa menunggu prosses cerita agar mendapatkan OC cewek yang menarik perhatian kalian! Dan! Jangan lupa untuk nama pelatih kalian oke! Dan jika saya boleh berharap, tolong jangan Yandere semua dong *cry* walaupun saya cukup senang sih bisa menuliskan beberapa character yang sifatnya Yandere. Hanya saja, kan ngak terlalu enak gitu kalau Yandere semua.

Jadi bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? Jika OC kalian belum masuk mohon dimaklumin karena saya updatenya tengah malam begini dan juga ini naskahnya dibuat cepat. Jika ancur gini ya. Lalu lupa naruh nih dichapter awal. Kalian maunya masuk seperti apa? Apakah mau masuk saat di Auntumn Cup? Pertemuan tak sengaja? Atau dikenalkan oleh OC lainnya? Silahkan pilih sendiri dan kasih tau ke Silver oke!

Ya itu saja yang bisa Silver katakan untuk sekarang! Dan bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Female Twin-nya, Hyuuga, Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu? Hanya mereka saja yang punya fem!twin, tapi kalau mau merekomendasikan chara lain untuk fem!twin tolong bilang ke Silver! Oke sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dengan OC yang akan tampil!


End file.
